Technical Field
Preferred embodiments relate to a cover anchor clip.
Related Art
A clip (cover anchor clip) described in JPA No. 2013-132328 includes a plate shaped base section retained in a foam body, a pair of opposing wall portions that extend upward from the base section, anchor portions provided capable of elastic deformation toward the outside of the wall portions, and anchor claws that project out from inner faces of the anchor portions, and that anchor a fixed member attached to a seat cover for covering the foam body and inserted between the wall portions. The cover anchor clip is employed in a vehicle seat.
Plural through holes are formed in the base section, into which the foam body enters.
The clip is molded using an injection molding process. Weld lines originating at the edges of the through holes that are formed in the base section thereby develop around the through holes. Note that weld lines refers to portions where the flow of molten resin in a mold has merged and fused in the injection molding process, and compared to other portions, are locations more liable to break under external load.
Here, it is conceivable that when weld lines that have developed at the periphery of adjacent through holes extend in the same direction, as viewed along a plate thickness direction of the base section, the base section might break along these weld lines in the event that external force was applied to the clip.